Freckles
by sorenalice
Summary: Because Freckle!Danny is adorable and so is sibling fluff. Inspired by the freckly fan art on tumblr.


**Freckles**

_Because freckly Danny is adorable and there has been so much amazing fan art (also incestuous porn for some gross reason) in the Danny Phantom tag on tumblr that I couldn't resist it. _

Danny glared at his mirror. He had always hated his freckles. They were a blemish. Something that the other kids made fun of whenever they noticed. He couldn't cover them up with makeup, that would just give Dash another reason to make his life miserable. He couldn't ask his parents to buy anything to help get rid of them- they thought his freckles were adorable.

He was stuck with them until they went away on their own. He'd tried all sorts of home remedies- like lemon juice, but nothing worked.

Sam thought they were kinda cute, but he couldn't tell if she said that to make him feel better because they were friends, or if she was being honest. Tucker smirked and made some snarky comments about them whenever they came up, but he didn't say they were ugly.

Even the ghosts made fun of them. In his ghost form they glowed green. He especially hated them when he was in ghost form. They were bright and obvious. In human form they were only really noticeable when he blushed.

He turned his back to the mirror. The thing that reflected a lifelong insecurity of his so cruelly. His freckles had been the reason his arm broke when he was in first grade. Dash was making fun of them, Danny tried to fight back, and Dash had pushed him from the top of the jungle gym.

Sighing, Danny walked out of his room and walked to Jazz's door. This was something normal he could go to her for, right? She was a future psychiatrist and she needed someone normal to study. Not someone whose problems could potentially wipe out the town. This would give her the experience she needed, and might solve his freckle problems.

He knocked on her door and waited. A flustered "Come in!" echoed from the room and he pushed the door open. Jazz had books strewn all over her bed, papers littering the floor.

"I can come back at another time if you-"

"No! No, Danny. It's fine. What did you want?"

"Uh- well- I w-was wondering if you wanted to talk. Or something, I mean I want to talk and have you psychoanalyze me or something…" Jazz smiled at Danny's nervous rambling.

"Of course we can talk. I'm always here." Danny cut off his rambling and looked up at Jazz.

"Really?"

"Really. Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

Danny sat down in the bean bag chair Jazz kept in one corner of her room and gathered his courage.

"M-my freckles."

Jazz's mind froze. Out of all of the problems that Danny had, he chose to talk to her about something that wasn't even a problem?

"Y-your freckles?"

"Yeah."

"What about your freckles?"

"W-well, I hate them…"

Jazz listened intently as Danny vented about his freckles, a major source of diffidence for her little brother, she realized.

When Danny had finished ranting, he took a deep breath and looked at Jazz, biting his lip.

"You wanted to be an astronaut, right?"

Danny blinked. Hadn't they just been talking about his freckles?

"Yeah, but-"

"Why did you want to be an astronaut?"

"So I could fly and see the stars. Jazz, I really don't-"

"Why do you want to see the stars?"

Danny stared at her, but went along, figuring that she was going someplace with it.

"They're all different. Every section of the sky would be the same if they didn't have stars. I wanted to learn about them, and see them up close."

"What if I said that your freckles are like stars? Each one is a small part of the constellations on your face."

Danny's mouth opened wide and hung there. Surprise displayed clearly on his face.

"Maybe, if you were to think of them like stars, they wouldn't bother you as much."

Danny's mouth twitched up in a slow smile.

"I hadn't thought of that before. That's a great idea."

He stood up and walked over to Jazz. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Thank you so much, Jazz. Thank you."

**"****Any time, little Brother, any time."**


End file.
